M I N D T W I S T E R
by Hitam
Summary: Hints of Zexion x Lexaeus and Axel x Roxas, but mostly Zexion x Axel Axel x Zexion. Oneshot. For every trick you have, I have mine. Spoilers for CoM & slightly KHII.


**M I N D - T W I S T E R**

Disclaime: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Hints of Zexion x Lexaeus and Axel x Roxas, but mostly Zexion x Axel / Axel x Zexion

* * *

Lexaeus has been disposed of by that damned Riku boy. I should of spoken up about my doubts of his plan to control Riku, as Marluxia controlled Sora. Lexaeus was foolish for doubting the power of having the fear of darkness. He was foolish in some ways, but intelligent in others. He was honorable and dedicated his existence (or lack of) to the organization. He seemed to be the only organization member I didn't need to constantly doubt his true actions. I know deep down my time will soon follow, how I do not know. I will at least attempt one more time to keep the organization together. 

These newer members will never understand the reason we started the organization. They just joined on the promise of being completed. Don't any of them realize once they find their hearts, they will disappear? All of them are almost as instinct driven as pitiful heartless stealing hearts from mortals.

Number XIII is an exception. He knows what happens if XIII finds his heart. Is this backlash against the organization because of this? He was such the black sheep of our faction, not even joining in on most meetings. The only reason he was kept around seemed to be the superior knew Axel would kill, damage, and ruin anything and anyone. The superior knows it's a gamble, but he has to take it to complete his goal.

_Speaking of the devil –_

I smell him, he still smells of Vexen's blood. He's not to be trusted, but I need him, Riku is too strong to be controlled just by myself.

"Larxene's dead" his voice sounds care free, as if he was pleased by this.

"So is Vexen, but you knew that already" I turned my head and glared at him. I received a cold mockery of a smirk.

"Lexaeus is dead too, killed by Riku of course" He looks like his is going to laugh any second, as he was the one who killed Lexaeus himself.

"No need to state the obvious. Lexaeus made a fatal error of misjudging the darkness in Riku" He walks closer to me, I can see he's trying to get me riled up.

"He's going to kill you too, you know that, right?" He leans down towards my face, I can smell his unpleasant breathe and the warmth of it.

"You always misjudge me Axel, I always have tricks up my sleeve." I don't move, and keep the small amount of distance between us. I will not make him think he has control over me.

"…and you misjudge me, Zexion. For every trick you have, I have mine to top it" I smell his chakrams burning the air.

"If you let Riku live, he's going to make Sora complete, and you know what that means, right Axel?" The tables have turned; his malevolent smirk has turned into a sober frown. His chakrams no longer are intertwined with fire.

"I know how it is to lose the only person you can tolerate." He turns away and walks away from me. This time I am the one that walks towards him, I'm making him nervous. He quietly mumbles Lexaeus, thinking I could not hear him.

"XIII will be no more, but you wouldn't miss him, right? It's not like you care about anything, we are nobodies, aren't we…?" His eyes stare into mine angrily, I seemed to of found a weak spot.

"Just shut up!" He quickly slams me against the wall. His hands tightly latch onto my coat forcefully. My back hurts, but I let out a weak smirk, just to annoy him more.

"We can stop him, you know" I lean my neck out and press my lips near his ears.

"We can get what we both want. I get revenge; you get to keep Roxas by your side. We need each other, you cannot deny that." He lets go of me, and I slowly roll my shoulders. Now it is my turn to make him submissive.

"Now, give me that data on Riku's and Sora's home island" Axel knows I'm right, and hates it. He hates being weak like this, being controlled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I misjudged Riku, as Lexaeus had done. Riku just doesn't have darkness on his side but light. He is a mixture, a hybrid, he cannot be defeated by either darkness or light. I'm lucky I got out of there, but I'm very weak right now. I fall to the ground, huffing and puffing, trying to catch my breath.

"Hands up, who wants to die!" I look up seeing Axel over me, and behind him is the Riku replica Vexen made.

"You lied to me, Zexion, but I knew you would fail." He squats down to my level and cups my chin while he grins evilly. He leans foreword and places his lips very near mine; he bites my lips causing it to bleed. I feel the blood enter my mouth, leaving a metallic taste. He then presses his lips against my bloodied lip. He slides his tongue into mine, I try to protest but I am much too frail from Riku's attack. When he breaks it, he stands back up then spits on the ground and smirks.

"I am disappointed, you didn't even squirm. You just took it, no fun at all; you're not worth my time" He gestures at the science project and it walks towards us. Axel whispers something in the replica's ear. If I wasn't in my weakened state, I would of understood what they said.

"So, if I absorb him I can become my own real person?"

"Axel, what the hell is wrong with you!?" I muster most of my remaining strength to stand.

"Yes. You will not be Riku, but someone new, you want that, don't you?" Axel looks at the replica, then at me.

"He's lying! Axel is just using you, can't you see you replica? You can't ever be real!"

"Oh shut up, your voice is annoying to me now. Go, absorb him!" Axel begins to walk away as the replica comes closer to me.

"No! Just wait Axel you will meet your demise by the hands of Sora, just wait!"

_Darkness._


End file.
